Several neuropsychiatric syndromes including Huntington's chorea and Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome are being studied in terms of memory function, neuroendocrine function, and possible pharmacological treatment. The pathophysiology and neuropharmacology of anorexia nervosa and orthostatic hypotension is also under investigation. Acute pharmacological studies of memory in Huntington's chorea and normals indicate that the transient memory disorder induced by scopolomine in normal controls has similar features to the dementia of Huntington's chorea. A double blind study of clozapine, a non-neuroleptic antipsychotic, in Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome was negative, as was a double blind, crossover trial of desmethylimipramine and chlorimipramine. The latter trial raises doubts concerning the involvement of serotonin in the pathophysiology of Tourette's syndrome. A study of the neuropharmacology of orthostatic hypotension is underway, which includes assessment of CNS and sympathetic nervous system norephinephrine (NE) metabolism, and dose-response to pressor infusions. A double blind trial if lithium carbonate in anorexia nervosa suggests that it is efficacious. Plasma NE and urinary execretion of catecholamine metabolites are significantly reduced during the acute phase of anorexia nervosa, but return to normal following recovery.